popgoesfandomcom-20200222-history
POPGOES
Were you looking for Popgoes the Weasel, The Plastic Grave, Encore, POPGOES ARCADE, POPGOES ARCADE 2 or for POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest?. POPGOES = POPGOES '''is an indie point-and-click strategy science-fiction game developed by "The Popgoes Team/2124", a group of Five Nights at Freddy's fans who formed as a team and miniature content-creating fanbase on reddit.com. The goal of the game is to survive seven Nights at a new, futuristic pizzeria called Popgoes Pizza. The player needs to hinder their movements through different means and mechanics, primarily the computer and mobile phone provided to the protagonist. Major developers '''UK - Kane Carter (/u/-popgoes) - Director, Designer, Writer USA - Daniel Zetterstrom (/u/Pieking9000) - Programmer AUS - Jack Bradford (/u/Everything_Animation) - Modeller USA - Ryder Sinclair (/u/gunkystuff) - Animator, Modeller NLD - Douwe Heijmerink (/u/What-The-Frog) - Sprite Artist, Designer CHL - Phil Morg (/u/Phisnom) - Editor, Assistant Director AUS - Pan Darcy (/u/PanDarcy) - Artist, Designer Gameplay The player will be sitting in the corner of a Dining Hall within the pizzeria, and not the conventional office-like environment seen in other FNaF games. The player will be in front of one of many desktop computers, with the ability of turning 90 degrees to the left, the right, and also facing behind the computer towards a show stage. The computer screen will have some similarities to the monitor in Five Nights at Freddy's. A Panic Bar is positioned in the bottom-left part of the screen, where it will rise if the player happens to press the wrong button or if they look at an active Animatronic. They can reduce their Panic by looking at the window to their right, not doing so will result in a certain animatronic jumpscaring them. There is a button called Shut-Off Room on the phone. It appears on six cameras with the 3D-Printers and the player can shut-off the room with the working 3D-Printer. This helps to slow down Popgoes the Weasel in making the Blackrabbit. There is also a Vent Camera button in six other rooms. The player is able to toggle certain cameras with this option. When inspecting the vents, a new button appears. This is an option for heating the vent and the room below it, as well as slowing down the Squirrel Sisters. If the player doesn't stop the Squirrel Sisters, then they will come to the vent above them and will steal the player's Phone, allowing the player to Panic. The player cannot lower the Panic Bar once this happens. Audio Title Screen Ambience. 6 AM Theme (Resembling the song Pop Goes the Weasel). The sound when beginning a Night. List of Characters It appears as though the animals that some of the antagonists represent are garden critters, and generally nuisances in the real world, though it is unknown whether this is an intentional correlation. * Fritz Glade - An elderly man of around 55 by the name of simply Fritz is the deuteragonist in POPGOES. He acts like the Phone Guy from Five Nights at Freddy's. He was killed by Simon during the Sixth Night phone call. * Popgoes the Weasel - An anthropomorphic least weasel known as Popgoes the Weasel, shown to be the apparent mascot of the pizzeria, and the "leader" of the animatronic group. He sports a top hat similar to Freddy Fazbear's from the original FNAF games, and has a smoky, shiny texture to him, similar to the "Toy" animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He has bright green eyes, relatively sharp-looking fangs, no buttons, and no bow tie. According to the minigames, Popgoes was made to destroy the nightmares Toy Bonnie. * Saffron and Sara the Squirrels (a.k.a. the "Squirrel Sisters") - Saffron is a female red squirrel with a red and white colour scheme. Her hair has a black streak through it and she has bright pink accents, being her eyes, her nose, and a garment she wears on her lower body. She has a very large tail, separated through several exposed animatronic joints. She has the same Toy texture as Popgoes. Sara's model is almost the same as Saffron's, expect for her mainly beige body with cream accents on the inside of her ears, chest, and face. Sara's hair is a short cut with white streaks going vertically. According to the minigames, the Squirrel Sisters were made to destroy the nightmares of Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, respectively. * Blake the Badger - Blake is a black and white badger with dark and light gray accents. His arms and legs are completely black, but his torso is light gray around the sides and on the back. He has claws on his toes, a short, wide dark tail, white stripes across his face and circular, metallic pads on the palms of his hands. Blake also has bright yellow eyes, the only feature of his design with colour. According to the minigames, Blake was made to destroy the nightmares of Mangle. * Stone the Crow - Stone the Crow is a dark blue bird with black legs and feet. He has light blue-gray fingers and beak. He has a much simpler design to the other animatronics, but he has been seen holding a wooden sign on the Popgoes' deviantart page. Stone has haunting, dark red eyes, and his name is a play on the phrase "stone the crows!", an exclamation of surprise or anger. The writer and head developer of the game, Kane Carter, has referred to Stone as a "car park mascot" on several occasions. According to the minigames, he is created to destroy the nightmares of Balloon Boy. * The Blackrabbit - The Blackrabbit is an animatronic separated into six parts. Apparently between nights, the Blackrabbit's parts will disapparate into tiny particles as it is derived of paintwork. Popgoes the Weasel will attempt to build up the Blackrabbit using 3D-Printers. According to the story, the Blackrabbit is a reincarnation of Fritz's late daughter Bonnie Glade. * Strings - Strings is a creation of Fritz. He was made for artificial intelligence and curiosity. According to the Extras menu, he was an ornament first made to fight the nightmares of the Puppet. According to the story, Strings is the night guard. * Simon - Simon is loosely based on the childhood game Simon Says. He is named after a person with the same name. Simon very much looks like a robotic-cybernetic skeleton. According to the Extras menu, his A.I could evolve over time. An addition to the POPGOES lore is that Simon was once chained to a wall for most of his life, and then killed his creator in retaliation. * Gem Stone - Gem Stone is the complete opposite and a counterpart of Stone the Crow. The only difference in his appearance is that he is transparent and blue in color. He is rarely seen in every night. His name is a pun on the noun Gemstone. * Grave Stone - Grave Stone is another counterpart of Stone. He appears to be like a Headstone in a graveyard. Grave Stone also holds a sign saying: "Rest in Peace - Jeremy Fitzgerald - Inventor, Caring Father, Coward". Grave Stone is supposed to be the main antagonist of POPGOES: The Silent Night. His name is a pun on the noun Gravestone. Trivia * POPGOES was first set to release on the 6th of June, 2016. ** Instead, POPGOES was released on the 26th of June. * Kane said before the game came out was that it would take a person a few hours to complete the game with all found Easter Eggs. * Unlike a normal FNaF fan game, POPGOES is set in the future with unique mechanics. ** Additionally, it is full of obvious and hidden puns. * Stone is the only main animatronic to be less of a threat to the player. * Morse the Mole was an animatronic that was supposed to be in the game, but due to how obnoxious Morse looked he was scrapped and was replaced by Blake and Stone. * Originally, the POPGOES in 2015 (POPGOES '15) had a different storyline to the one of 2016 (POPGOES '16). ** Most of the secret characters didn't even exist in POPGOES '15. * Most secret characters do not attempt to Kill the player. *The game had 6 cancelled sequels. **Kane Carter said in Gamejolt that there more, but they were not disclosed. |-|Gallery = Teasers I_see_evil_teaser.png|First teaser of Popgoes. RunBlakeRun.png|Second teaser of Blake. Ht3oAIR.jpg|Third teaser of Sara and Saffron. 144110.jpg|Fourth teaser of Stone. FigurinesPrinter.png|Fifth teaser of a 3D-Printer. EvilBonnie.png|Sixth teaser of the Blackrabbit. Blackrabbit.jpg|The Blackrabbit's wallpaper. PopgoesArcadething.gif|Popgoes in the Arcade Room holding the Blackrabbit's leg (Animated). Icongj-96cdrihk.png|The Desktop Icon of POPGOES. Teasedeath-63kf9vju.png|900 Followers milestone teaser (Popgoes' Game Over screen). 9-ikkqkpbs.png|1000 Followers milestone teaser. Te-sgemv9kw.png|A teaser showing Stone in the foreground and BB in the background. Gjimage-hvqgz8ax.png|POPGOES ARCADE desktop icon. 42350465.png|Gem Stone's teaser (Notice Strings' shadow on the wall). 26-i9mqvtmj.png|Gem Stone's second teaser. Final1-s4twfcrv-2.png|The final teaser (Final clue) with the POPGOES title, the O's streaming down red. One has many holes. R40253694.jpg|5 days until POPGOES' release. Rotugivj4.png|4 days until POPGOES' release. 3rp98egoriurjkd.png|3 days until POPGOES' release. 384759tugi.png|2 days until POPGOES' release. 348t9houi.jpg|1 day until POPGOES' release (First appearance of Fritz and Strings). 432093545io4.png|Under 24 hours before release (Fritz and Strings are both gone). Miscellaneous GEM-ENDING.png|The ending screen sheisstillhere.png|The ending screen, brightened GOOD-ENDING.png|The true ending screen NxUwZlV.png|The Thank you! image seen on a SubReddit post. Category:Games Category:POPGOES